theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed law enforcement officers
This is a list of unnamed law enforcement officers and/or credited actors seen on The Shield. Season 1 Police officer This is a unnamed officer taking out the metal cord and taking it to the door. He has no lines, just acting visually in episode The Spread. Yet to be found and named. Police officer .]] Danny calls him Mike in episode Blowback, he does appear in at least 4 seasons of the show. Yet to be found and named. In season 1 he shows up in episodes Our Gang, Dawg Days, Cherrypoppers, Pay in Pain, Throwaway and Circles. Yet to be found and named. Police officer .]] This officer is seen working on the reception lobby, downstairs of the Barn in episode Blowback, he points Julien to his visitor. He is also seen in episode Pay in Pain when Danny is giving instructions to him on the crime scene. When Captain Aceveda breaks his office door glass, he is seen in the background, left from Vic Mackey, when Julien is walking away in Cupid & Psycho. When strike team arrests Hector Estanza in Throwaway, he is seen shortly in the backyard when Vic puts him and his buddies on their knees. When Officer Patrick and Chris die in Circles by the bogus 911 calls, he is seen on the crime scene. Yet to be found and named. Police officer When the bullpen floods from the bathroom pipe, she runs downstairs to look what has happened, just behind the repairman. Yet to be found and named. Police officer This female officer is seen in episodes Dawg Days, Blowback and Pay in Pain. She usually is just walking on the background or investigates the crime scene, when Margos Dezerian breaks other guys neck inside the cage, she is seen being behind Captain Aceveda when he runs in to inspect what has happened. Yet to be found and named. Police officer .]] When the Riot commander officer gave out the order to break the crazed out community down, this officer is throwing out teargas that resulted a female being trampled to death. He had no dialog in the show, he also appears in the end of the episode when Benji is brought in by Captain Aceveda, he was standing in the reception booth just behind Dutch Wagenbach. Season 2 Long Beach sheriff This sheriff stopped T.O. Osmond and his men in traffic not knowing they had just finished a drug deal. When he found weapons and cocaine on his trunk, he decided to arrest them. At this moment, Detective Shane Vendrell and the Strike Team stopped and told the sheriff that T.O. and his men were part of an undercover raid they were supervising and told him he could verify it with Vic Mackey. To verify it, the sheriff called Captain David Aceveda. Mackey and Aceveda arrived and, as Aceveda looked at the Strike Team, he told the sheriff to let them go. :"Long Beach sheriff" was played by John Marrott in "The Quick Fix" Mexican border officer This border officer greeted Vic Mackey and the Strike Team as they were crossing the border to Tijuana, Mexico. He asked them the purpose of their visit and then welcomed them to the country. :"Mexican Border Officer" was played by Joaquin Garrido in "The Quick Fix" US Customs officer This US Customs officer greeted Vic Mackey and the Strike Team as they were returning from Tijuana, Mexico. He asked to verify the trunk, not knowing that they had Navaro Quintero tied up there. Mackey pretended that the trunk didn't work and offered the officer to open it for him, while making up a story that they were in a bachelor party. Eventually, the officer let them pass without checking the trunk. :"US Customs Officer" was played by Bob Schulze in "The Quick Fix" Female detective Seen running in as Armadillo got stabbed inside the cage with a shank in episode Scar Tissue, smuggled in by Shane Vendrell or Curtis Lemansky. Yet to be found and named. Male detective This unnamed detective currently seen in episode Coyotes when he is walking inside holding his jacket. If you pay attention to background movements in the office space, can be seen in all of the seasons. Yet to be found and named. Sheriff After Vic Mackey broke into Corrine's house in the middle of a misunderstanding, she filed a domestic dispute complaint. As a result, this local sheriff and a detective from Internal Affairs came to the Barn to arrest Mackey. He tried to explain to them that it was a misunderstanding, but they told him they had to fulfill their duty and weren't there for the details of the case. After handcuffing Mackey, Shane and Ronnie walked in and saw what was happening. Shane then put his coat over Mackey's handcuffs and told the sheriff and the detective that they would escort him outside. :"Sheriff" was played by Barry Sigismondi in "Breakpoint" Internal Affairs detective After Vic Mackey broke into Corrine's house in the middle of a misunderstanding, she filed a domestic dispute complaint. As a result, this detective from Internal Affairs and a local sheriff came to the Barn to arrest Mackey. He tried to explain to them that it was a misunderstanding, but they told him they had to fulfill their duty and weren't there for the details of the case. When he was about to handcuff Mackey, he asked him if it was necessary, considering he was at his work, but he told him he had to. After he put them on, Shane and Ronnie walked in and saw what was happening. Shane then put his coat over Mackey's handcuffs and told the detective and the sheriff that they would escort him outside. :"Internal Affairs Detective" was played by James Martin Kelly in "Breakpoint" Season 3 Police officer Officer with white hair on the front listening Claudette giving out assignments while Tommy Hisk comes back to the station. Yet to be found and named. Season 4 Police officer She appears in season 4 and season 5 occasionally. Walking past the cage in Back in the Hole. Yet to be found and named. Police officer Appears working in episode Cut Throat from the booking reception, Vic asks him if he could put patrols look over Captain Rawling for her safety, living in the hood. Yet to be found and named. Season 5 IAD When Lt. Kavanaugh and Emolia talk in the beginning of episode Trophy, he calls for Scott to take her home, doubling her security. Scott was part of Jon Kavanaugh's investigative team. Yet to be found and named. Police officer This officer is working on the background and taking Jon Kavanaugh's signature for the document, while Jon is talking to Councilman Aceveda in episode Trophy. Yet to be found and named. SWAT This SWAT cameo was waiting to raid strike team sting, what Kavanaugh didn't know about in episode Trophy. Yet to be found and named. Season 7 ICE Agent This was one of the ICE agents working on the raid on Guillermo Beltran. :"ICE Agent" was played by Aaron Skinner in "Family Meeting" Handsome marshall This marshall was in charge of taking Corrine Mackey and her children to their new home through the witness protection program. After they got out of the van, he gave them a brief summary of the things they had in their new city. :"Handsome Marshall" was played by Clark Johnson in "Family Meeting" Category:Characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Article stubs Category:ICE Category:Government